legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 37: The Warm Welcome Reception by The Sigma Six, a New Pinkie Traveling Companion
Narrator: Last time, our heroes were fighting a powerful new foe: a human who seemed to have sided with the Invaders. Using a freeze ray he nearly froze our heroes. But for some reason, he left before he could finish the job. When he left, they were unconscious in the cold. What happens with our heroes now? Angewomon: (Groaning) Wha....what happened? Where am I? (Shivering) Why is it so cold in here? Lizbeth: (Groaning) Angewomon? Angewomon: Lizbeth? What happened? Lizbeth: Last thing I remember, we were fighting some new guy who liked to shoot ice. Maka: (Groaning) Yeah... I remember that too...that must be why it feels so cold. Lizbeth: But we're not in the power plants anymore. Where are we? Maka: And where did these blankets come from? (Suddenly a door opens and we see a man with blonde hair and a woman with red hair come in) ???: You're awake. Good. A part of me was starting to think we would not make it in time. Angewomon: Duke? Scarlett? Is that you? Scarlett: Been a while, Angewomon. Angewomon: Oh my god! It's so good to see you again! Maka: You know them? Angewomon: Ah, right...you have not met them yet. Lizbeth. Maka. I want you both to meet Duke and Scarlett of Sigma 6. Maka: Sigma 6? Duke: That is the name of our team. Lizbeth: How do you know Angewomon? Duke: We fought along side her during the war with Megatron. Us and the rest of the team. Angewomon: I'm really happy to see you both again. But what are you doing here? Duke: When we heard of a war between humans and aliens happening, we decided to try and stop the fighting. Scarlett: We also heard that Decepticons had returned. And we heard they had attacked the Anime Empire. Angewomon: They attacked the Empire!? What happened to X and his family!? Scarlett: Don't worry, Angewomon. They lost the fight, but they were able to escape. Lizbeth: I guess the Decepticons were able to get a new leader. That's the only way they could mount an attack like that. Duke: We don't know who is leading the the cons, but us and the rest of Sigma 6 were going to the Empire's capital and see if we can help. Scarlett: But on our way we heard that the Invaders came here and attacked this world. We came to see what we could do to stop them. And it's a good thing we did. If we did not come, you 3 might have been ice pops. Angewomon: Yeah, you're telling me. (Shivering) (Suddenly Lizbeth and Maka notice someone behind Duke and Scarlett. A ninja) Maka: WHOA! Duke: What? What's wrong?! Lizbeth: Where did he come from!? (Duke and Scarlett turn and see the Ninja) Duke: Snake Eyes. You're back. Scarlett: You find the one who attack the Power Plant? Snake Eye: "Shakes his head" Duke: So he was able to escape... Lizbeth: Is this guy with you? Duke: This is Snake Eyes. He's the team's resident ninja. Maka: Nice to meet you, Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes:.... Lizbeth: Uh... Angewomon: He does not speak. He never said a word when I fought along side him. Snake Eyes:.... Maka: Talk about strong, silent type. Scarlett: So who attacked you guys? Lizbeth: When we went to the Power Plant, we were trying to find aliens. But what we found was a human. Duke: A human with the Invaders? Lizbeth: I don't get why a human is with them. They want to kill all humans. Duke: What did he look like? Angewomon: He had on this strange suit, a helmet that looked like a dome, and his skin was white like snow. Scarlett: This is odd, Duke. Duke: We better keep our eyes open and stay on our guard. And I'll have Hi-Tech do a search on this strange new enemy. Maka: Wait a minute....we're missing someone. Lizbeth: Yeah. Where's Deadpool? Scarlett: Was he your friend in the Red Ninja suit? Angewomon: Yeah, where did he go? Duke: He got better before any of you and then he left. Angewomon: Left? Duke: He left you 3 a note. Maka: (Takes the Note) (Reading) Hey guys. If your reading this it means I left. I have to say, I've had a lot of fun being with you 3. You guys can kick ass and take names. But sorry to say but I can't stay any longer. You see, I just remembered that I have another job to do. This job is from some place a little out of your reach. And the guy who gave me it is not someone you want to say no to. I don't know how this is gonna take, so you might not see me again for awhile. But knowing you heroes, I bet I'm gonna see you again while I'm doing job. And that seems like something the writers would do. So farewell, my badass female trio. Your friend: Deadpool. P.S.: Next time you see Fury, tell him to put my money in the usual account. Angewomon: I guess Deadpool's no longer with us. Maka: He was annoying, but he was useful. Lizbeth: I wondering what this new job he's doing is. And who hired him? Maka: Maybe we'll find out later. Angewomon: Right now, let's focus on getting warm. Duke: Once you guys are feeling better, we'll head out the Anime Empire's Capital. Till then, if you need anything, we're here. Angewomon: Thanks, Duke. I'm really glad you guys are- ???: There you 3 are. (The group looks at the door and they see a pink pony standing at the door) Angewomon, Maka and Lizbeth: Pinkie Pie???? Scarlett: How did a pony get in here??? Pinkie Pie: I walked in. Duke Scarlett and Snake Eyes:.... Angewomon: Its okay, guys. She a friend. Pinkie Pie: (Hops over to the heroines) Are you 3 done with what you were doing? Twilight and the others are waiting outside waiting to take you guys to Princess Celestia. Maka: I guess it's time to go see her. Lizbeth: But we're not ready yet. We still need to heal up from that last battle. Angewomon: Once we're better, Pinkie, we'll have Twilight take us to the Princess. Pinkie Pie: Well, then...I'll help you guys get better. And I know the perfect thing to help you! Lizbeth: What's that? Pinkie Pie: (Grabs a round object holding glasses) Who's up for ice cold lemonade? (The trio's eyes open up in horror after hearing the words 'Ice Cold'.) Maka: (Quickly stands up) Whoa! You know, suddenly I feel so much better now! Lizbeth: (Stands up) Hey, what do you know?! So do I! Angewomon: (Stands up) Well, we should not keep the Princess waiting, then! (The trio quickly runs out the door. Duke, Scarlett and Snake Eyes all just stare at Pinkie Pie who has a confused look on her face) Pinkie Pie: What? What did I say? To be continued.... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe